Dangerous Secrets
by Mily
Summary: Sequel to Close Betrayal! Strange things begin happening around Station Square.. Amy gets kidnapped... what the heck are our heroes gonna do? FINISHED!
1. Chapter I

Ooh... I got SO many requests for a sequel... I'm gonna write one! Hopefully as good as the last one... if it isn't you all can kick me ^^;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own cute little Sonic... But I wish I did!!! :(  
  
Dangerous Secrets  
  
It had been a year later, everything had pretty much settled down around Station Square. Amy and Sonic were still dating, and newlyweds Rouge and Knuckles had taken to living on Angel Island not to far from Station Square or Tails' Workshop and Rouge was 6 months pregnant and craftier than ever. Shadow was still unlocking the secrets of his past and was still quite distant. Amy was putting last-minute plans into place for Sonic's birthday hoping it would be a good one.  
  
"No Tails, the streamers need to be BLUE and RED. And hang them a bit higher please." asked Amy surveying the decorations with a clipboard.  
  
"Ok..." he helicoptered a bit higher and stuck the streamers over the door.  
  
"Amy... are you sure this is a good idea? Remember the last time we gave him a surprise party?" asked Rouge blowing up helium balloons.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Ok, he's coming out of the bathroom... one two... three..."  
  
Sonic turned off his shower and prepared to open the door...  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
"Ahh!" screamed Amy and covered her eyes as Rouge's widened as she covered Cream's eyes.  
  
Sonic was so surprised he almost dropped his towel. "Gah! Guys..." he moaned and pulled his towel up.  
  
"Um, happy birthday?" Amy offered blushing madly.  
  
*End*  
  
"Oh yeah..." she reminisced. "Well that won't happen again. This time he won't be home." she assured.  
  
"Where is he Tails?" asked Rouge.  
  
"Last time I looked, he was with Knuckles and they were going to some Monster Truck derby..." he replied.  
  
"Good! That'll keep 'em busy for a while." giggled Amy imagining Sonic waving a huge foam hand around.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Rouge trying to reach the flour.  
  
"Oh, nothing." said Amy nonchalantly brushing a quill out of her face.  
  
"You're thinking about him again aren't you?" asked Rouge coyly. "Why don't you just get married already?"  
  
Amy make a weird noise in her throat. "Because! He... hasn't asked me yet."  
  
"It'll happen." said Rouge. "Just you wait..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Sonic and Knuckles were discussing almost the same thing.  
  
"Why haven't you asked her yet?" the red echidna casually asked.  
  
Sonic had been quiet for most of the show he knew they were planing a surprise for him while he was at this event and smiled. The question Knuckles asked arose a few buried thoughts. "Well, isn't it weird? Sonic the hedgehog settling down?" he asked looking at the ring he bought for Amy.  
  
"I used to feel the same way." said Knuckles in his usual deep voice. "But it's a commitment to love, you don't have to necessarily stop adventuring altogether. I don't plan to." he assured.  
  
"I just don't know if I'm ready." he answered. "And that's it."  
  
"Don't worry." said Knuckles placing his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Remember this, you don't have to if you don't want to. Amy will understand whatever decision you'll make."  
  
"Thanks, buddy."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you think this was a good present, Rouge?" Amy asked furrowing her eyebrows.  
  
"It's not what I think it's what you think, but it's good." she answered truthfully. "I'm just getting him a gift certificate to the chilidog stand so don't feel bad."  
  
"Well I hope a new pair of gloves is practical, he could use a new pair. But what if he thinks I think he doesn't wash them enough?" she asked.  
  
"You worry too much, ooh! Feel, it's kicking!" said Rouge grasping Amy's hand and placing it on her belly.  
  
Amy smiled feeling the baby kick. Sonic would like these, she hoped.  
  
Tails immediately alerted everyone Sonic was coming and told them to hide.  
  
Amy gasped and jumped in the closet. Rouge slowly walked behind the curtains while Tails and Cream hid under his coffee-table. Cheese hid in his letterbox close to the door.  
  
Sonic unlocked the door and promptly got hit in the face by another.  
  
"SURPRISE!" they all yelled.  
  
"Ow..." moaned Sonic rubbing his poor nose.  
  
"Ah!!" yelped Amy realizing what she had just done. "I'm so sorry Sonic, are you ok? Are you hurt? Oh god..."  
  
With a few shakes of his spiky blue head Sonic stood giving them the universal sign for A-Ok. "I'm fine. Thanks for the surprise." but in reality his nose really hurt.  
  
"But your nose it all red.." said Amy and kissed it. "There." she said satisfied.  
  
"Tha-"  
  
"Who's up for Twister?" interrupted Tails holding the colourful dotted game up for all to see.  
  
"Oh! Me!" cried Amy raising her hand.  
  
Later... "Right foot blue." said Rouge to the already struggling players.  
  
Amy was twisted upside-down over Sonic who was standing over Knuckles so his face was almost buried in his dread locks.  
  
She tried reaching her foot to a blue circle and slipped landing on sonic who landed on Knuckles. Cheese was standing on a blue circle already and emitted several high pitched squeaks indicating his win.  
  
Laughing ensured and soon it was time for cake.  
  
It was an ice-cream cake that read 'Happy Birthday Sonic!' in bright blue icing. Everyone got a generous piece except Cheese who got a round fruit instead.  
  
"Ok, this is for you." said Tails handing him a box wrapped in silver paper.  
  
Sonic ripped it open and gazed at the object inside. It was a model of the Tornado II since the first one had crashed a while ago.  
  
"Thanks Tails!" he said placing it on the Mantle.  
  
"Here." said Knuckles handing him a smaller box.  
  
"Hair gel?" asked Sonic and added. "Thanks,"  
  
Cream gave him a home-made card with some money in it and Cheese had picked a flower for him. Rouge gave him the gift certificate and all that was left was Amy's present.  
  
"Awesome Amy! I needed a new pair." he discarded his old gloves and slipped on the new ones." He gave her a kiss indicating he was pleased with them.  
  
"You're welcome!" she replied. "I was sure you'd like them." she said.  
  
"I do, it's a good gift." he said and gave her a trusting grin.  
  
Just then, Shadow dropped in through the window. "Hey." he said quietly and strode over to where Sonic stood. "Here." he said simply and handed him a square-shaped object. "Somebody told me you liked these."  
  
"Uh.." he opened it. "Sum41! Thanks Shadow." he said.  
  
Shadow had most of his memories back and gave a small smile. "Later." and he jumped back out of the window.  
  
Amy sighed. "When is he ever going to stay for more than a minute?" she asked aloud.  
  
Sonic answered. "When he feels like it." and laughed a bit.  
  
The rest of the night was just mixed conversations until everyone except Amy went home.  
  
"Sonic...I..." she began to kiss her softly at first then deepening the kiss.  
  
"I didn't get everything I wanted for my birthday yet..." he said and gently stroked her quills.  
  
Amy smiled and succumbed to his ways. "Then you just have to wish for it.."  
  
A/N: Oh I wonder what happened next! ^_~ Review please! 


	2. Chapter II

Yay! This fic is off to a good start, ^-^ Thanks my loyal reviewers!!!   
  
SweetLilAmyRose: YAY!!!! ^_^ *hugs back* thanks!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Amy woke up at noon to the smell of breakfast. She jumped out of bed had a shower and put her bathrobe on. Sonic cooking? That's definitely a first. She decided to surprise him in the kitchen by putting her hands over his eyes.  
  
"Ha!" she said gleefully. "Caught you!" she said almost startling Sonic enough to drop his spatula.  
  
"Gah! Morning Amy." he said smiling at her. "Hey, you're not supposed to be up yet." he said winking at her.  
  
"Hey, I'm supposed to be serving you, Mr. My-birthday-was yesterday-so-I-shouldn't-be-cooking." She said skeptically. "What's the special occasion?"  
  
"Can't a hedgehog make breakfast for his girlfriend anymore?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Ok... but.." she said and sniffed the air. "But... it's burning." she said and giggled as smoke started rising from the pan.  
  
"Ahh!!" he yelped and quickly grabbed it off the burner. "Hungry?" he asked holding the smoldering pan that used to be eggs up.  
  
Amy blinked and bust out laughing. "The.. Pan... it's ha ha! Burnt!" she said between fits of laughter.  
  
Sonic grinned and began to laugh as well. "Heh! I guess I'll leave the cooking to you then." he said putting an arm around her.  
  
Amy nodded. "I agree, hand me that carton of eggs. Later, I'm gonna visit Skye." Skye was Amy's Hero/Flying chao who usually hung out in chao world awaiting visits from Amy.  
  
"Kay," was Sonic's reply. "I might come in and visit my chao too." Sonic had raised his chao he called 'Dude' to look like him. Complete with blue spikes similar to his.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amy walked into chao world and whistled. As if right on cue Skye made a happy noise and ran towards her with a big smile.  
  
"Hey, Skye." she said and patted her. "Brought you something." she said and placed a square fruit down.  
  
Skye looked up as if to say 'thanks!' and began to hungrily eat it.  
  
"Do you think he'll ask me Skye?" she asked the small creature.  
  
Finished eating the pink and white chao looked at her quizzically.  
  
"You're right, he probably will. But.. I'm so curious." she said admittedly.  
  
Just then Sonic's chao Dude had began to sprout flowers in a circle around him. Skye walked over and began to rub her nose against his.  
  
Amy smiled as the two chao made an egg. Then it hit her, what if.. She... no way they used... She sighed. She knew this was going to bother her forever if she didn't do something about it. She decided to go see her most trusted friend.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You think you're what?!" gasped Rouge after Amy whispered it in her ear.. "That's.. Kinda funny."  
  
"What is?" asked Knuckles.  
  
"Nothing! Girl stuff. Leaving." said Rouge and grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her into the bedroom.  
  
Knuckles just shrugged and went out for a walk. 'Girl stuff' meant stuff he didn't wanna know.  
  
"You're lucky I still have this pregnancy test lying around. But you know there is a walk-in clinic you could go to. They don't record anything." said Rouge handing Amy a small box that read 'Clear-Answer'.  
  
"Because... oh it doesn't matter. Here." she said and grabbed the box and went into Rouge's bathroom.  
  
A few minutes later Amy emerged with a relived look upon her face. "It said negative. I hope it's right." she said quietly.  
  
"Hm, it said negative for me too but I think it may be right." said Rouge causing Amy to give her a weird look. "Ok, if it's still bothering you, go to the clinic."  
  
"Alright, thanks Rouge. I'll see you later." said Amy and went to take the train back to Station Square.  
  
Just as she got there, something weird was happening. everything was frozen in time. "What the..." she walked up and poked the person closest to her. "Excuse me?" but he remained motionless.  
  
It was rather strange seeing everything suspended in animation. As she was walking she saw people who had been talking or eating or washing their cars. Even the water was frozen. "Am I going insane?" she wondered and then thought of something. "What if.. Sonic?!" she ran back to his apartment. "Sonic?! Sonic! Where are you?!" she called checking in all the rooms.  
  
She was almost in tears when she heard someone whisper. "Psst! Over here!" it was Sonic who poked his head into the room.  
  
"You're ok!" she cried and ran to help him onto the bed. "But.. You're hurt! What the hell happened?" she asked brooding over him like a mother hen.  
  
"Something came..." said Sonic wincing in pain as she returned with some bandages and attempted to clean his wounds.  
  
"Did you see it?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, it looked like one of Eggman's drones. It had a beam which froze everything." he said and added a few "ows!" as she mopped the cuts with disinfectant.  
  
"So why didn't it get you?" she asked and was thankful it didn't.  
  
"I.. Don't know." he said truthfully. "The beam covered everything but it didn't affect me or Tails."  
  
"Is he alright?" asked Amy and placed her hand over her mouth in horror.  
  
"Yeah, he's fine. He didn't try and fight it." said Sonic with snort.  
  
"Was it really that strong?" she asked. It wasn't like him to get hurt like this...  
  
"When it realized I wasn't frozen it tried to shoot me with a laser. I didnt think it would hit me but I got careless..." he said shamefully hanging his head. "But if it returns... I'll be ready for it!" he tried to stand up but the pain brought him back down again.  
  
"Well I know one thing, and it's you're not going anywhere until you're healed." said Amy firmly. "We'll solve this thing one step at a time."  
  
Sonic was about to protest but kept his mouth shut. "Ok..." then in his mind he added. 'For now.'  
  
Just then, they both heard a knock on the door. Amy got up to answer it and found Tails, Rouge, and Knuckles there.  
  
"Oh! Thank god you're all ok!" she said and gratefully let them in.  
  
"Yeah we came when Knuckles brought back a frozen squirrel." said Rouge. "And not only that it disappeared." she added.  
  
Another jolt of fear ran through Amy. What if they began to disappear too? "I hope we stay in the same place..."  
  
"We weren't frozen so I think we'll be ok... but we need to get to the bottom of this!" said Tails. "Cream and Cheese were frozen!" he said angrily.  
  
"Tails, calm down." said Sonic emerging from the room. "We can't do anything until I'm better. Right Amy?"  
  
"Right," she said. "Unless..." she said obviously thinking of something. "Tails and Knuckles were to go."  
  
"What about you?" they both asked.  
  
"I need to stay here and take care of Sonic." she protested. "You just need to see if he's behind this."  
  
"And I can't go?" asked Rouge. She knew why but decided to ask anyway.  
  
"Absolutely not." said Knuckles. "I guess we'll go, up for it Tails?" he asked.  
  
"Of course. I'll get the Tornado. We'll fly there." he said and quickly left. And jumped out the window.  
  
Not much later everyone heard the buzzing of the plane as it appeared outside the window.  
  
"Come on!" he said implying that Knuckles jump in.  
  
He gave Rouge a quick kiss and jumped in behind Tails. "Later." he said and the plane flew away.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid!" Rouge yelled.  
  
Now the three knew all they could do now was wait...  
  
A/N How was chapter 2? Weird yet? ^-^ I think so. Please review! 


	3. Chapter III

^-^ Hello again! Here's another chappie!  
  
RavenGhost: Uhh... ^^; Oops... He'll be in the next chapter I promise!  
  
Chapter III  
  
The little blue plane finally touched down in the Mystic Ruins where Eggman's base lay. Gingerly stepping out of the plane Knuckles examined his surroundings.  
  
"Ok, let's go." he said simply, hardly waiting for Tails to get out of the plane.  
  
"Wait!" the orange fox said trying to haul something out of the plane.  
  
Knuckles sighed and waited for the younger boy to catch up. "Now?" he asked.  
  
"We can go now." said Tails adjusting the straps on his backpack.  
  
"What'cha got in there anyway?" the crimson echidna asked, wondering why he was so curious.  
  
"Hmm... some snacks, and.. My survival kit!" he said proudly.  
  
"Survival kit?" Knuckles repeated. "We don't need that, you got me here." he said pointing to himself and smiling.  
  
"Uh huh..." Tails said slowly. "Oh look! The door!" he said pointing to the black electric tunnel.  
  
"Huh? Oh." he said eyeing the entrance.  
  
They both stepped in and began the long walk to the interior of the 'secret' base.  
  
Eggman meanwhile was of course working on his latest evil plot when Knuckles and Tails arrived for the interrogation.  
  
"Ok, Eggman... out with it! What the hell did you do to the people in Station Square?" asked Knuckles angrily.  
  
Dr. Eggman tried to look innocent. "What are you talking about? I've done nothing." he said and scribbled on some blueprints.  
  
"How do we know he's telling the truth?" whispered Tails.  
  
"Hmm..." Knuckles though for a moment and then snatched the blueprints away.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled.  
  
Tails and Knuckles read what was there so far and it looked nothing like the robot Sonic had spotted. He handed it back with another question.  
  
"So you didn't create a Robot to freeze time in Station Square?" asked Tails.  
  
"That's a pretty good idea fox boy, but NO now leave! Before I call out a much worse robot." he snarled and continued scribbling.  
  
"Hm.. I'm pretty good at sensing honesty..." said Knuckles "I think... he may be telling the truth. We better go..." he said and began to exit the room.  
  
"Hold it!" cried Eggman causing them to freeze. "If you meet this other 'bad guy' tell him there's only one robotics expert!"  
  
They nodded and quickly made their way out of the base and back to the Tornado. They flew back to Station Square to tell the others the news.  
  
But when they arrived back they couldn't find anyone.  
  
"Hey! Where did everyone go?" asked Tails worried they may be frozen somewhere or worse.  
  
Knuckles sniffed the air. "They're still here." he concluded. "I'll find 'em." he left the hotel and looked through some stores until he arrived at the shopping mall.  
  
"Are they in there?" asked Tails.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure of it." the doors were unlocked so both him and Tails walked right in. The mall was very empty except for a few frozen people caught up in their shopping.  
  
Tails perked up his ears. "I hear them!" he took off running and spotted amy, rouge and Sonic in the food court.  
  
Knuckles preferred to walk to have time to think up a lecture for them.  
  
"Hey you guys!" yelled Tails causing them to look up.  
  
"Hey Tails!" said Sonic, he looked a lot better. But maybe it was the fact he had a plate of chili-dogs in front of him.  
  
"Why did you guys leave?" asked Knuckles when he caught up with them. "It's dangerous! That, thing could've come back."  
  
"We're sorry..." Amy apologized and bowed. "It's just that... me and Sonic were kinda out of food so..."  
  
"The mall was open." said Rouge and happily munched on some potato chips.  
  
Knuckles was about to say something else when she shoved another bag in his face. "Eat." she commanded. Defeated, the red echidna opened his up and began to eat them.  
  
"So how'd it go?" asked Sonic finishing up on his plate.  
  
"Well, it isn't Eggman." said Tails.  
  
"Then who could it be..." wondered Sonic but soon spotted an envelope addressed to them on the table next to theirs. "What...?" he opened it up and began reading it.  
  
It read:  
  
The answers you seek will be revealed to you soon.  
  
"Hey! Look at this!" he said and passed it on.  
  
After reading it Amy asked. "What is this? What answers?"  
  
"Well I think whoever wrote this... has something to do with the weird stuff." said Sonic and added. "Keep on your guard everyone!"  
  
"Knuckles... get me some pickles please..." whined Rouge. "And cookies."   
  
"Sure." he replied. "I could use the walk." The mall was connected to a grocery store which was also open. he grabbed the items without paying and made his way back. "We better fix this soon..." he said himself  
  
Meanwhile Amy had grabbed Tails and Sonic and proceeded to try on some clothes in her favorite store.  
  
"How does this one look?" she came out of the dressing room wearing blue jean shorts and a white shirt with a pink lettered phrase which read 'I'm cute!'.  
  
"Uh... very nice." said Sonic kinda wishing he wasn't caught in the fashion show.  
  
After a few more outfits she decided she had tortured them enough and let them go off and do their own thing. With nobody operating the mall it stayed open as long as they wanted it to.  
  
Sonic had grabbed a brand-new CD Walkman and some tunes to pass the time in the silent mall.  
  
But unbeknownst to him something lurked into the mall and left another letter.  
  
A/N: Ooh... Scary... please review... ^-^ hope you liked this one! 


	4. Chapter IV

'Lo! Me here again... :) Hope you like this one!  
  
Disclaimer: Haven't had one of these in a while... Sonic is mine! *grabs blue hedgehog* Men in black suit: ahem. Me: Ok fine... *let's go* I don't own him...  
  
Dreaming Wolf: ^^; Sorry! You're lucky I update so soon!  
  
RavenGhost: Ooh! What game? And who is DC?  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Much earlier...  
  
Amy Rose was blowing off some steam by playing the arcade games when she saw something out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Hello? Tails is that you?" Tails was a notorious prankster having learned it from Sonic. Amy thought it might be him and went to investigate. "Not funny you guys!"  
  
The next thing she knew she was grabbed around her middle by something big. It spoke to her. "Stop struggling my dear, it will all be over soon." it pressed a dampened weird-smelling cloth against her face until it felt her go limp.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Excuse me? Ma-am? Uh, Miss?"  
  
Rouge woke with a start in one of the display beds in a local furniture store. Why they decided to stay there was a mystery to her. She heard someone calling her and jumped when she saw about five people standing around her. Mostly store managers and customers.  
  
"What the...?" she asked and then her gaze focused. "ACK!" she was so surprised she fell out of the bed. "I'm sorry! Uh, bye!"   
  
She quickly ran out of the store only to meet up with...  
  
"Rouge!"  
  
The white-furred bat nearly jumped out of her skin. "Tails! What the heck is going on here?" she asked. "Where's Sonic and Knuckles, and Amy?"  
  
They young fox shushed her. "Quiet! He'll hear us!" he hissed. And put on a worried look on his usual cheerful face.  
  
"Who's 'he'?" she asked not sure she wanted to know.  
  
"Ok, come this way..." said Tails and led her behind an alcove near the bathrooms. "Ok this is how it is... Sonic found another letter and..."  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Hey Tails! It's another one." said Sonic upon the discovery of a second letter.  
  
"This is so weird..." said Tails and added enthused. "Let's read it!"  
  
Sonic ripped it open and quickly read it over with a frown he handed it to Tails. "Someone's looking for us..." he said darkly.  
  
Tails read the letter and his eyes widened.  
  
Dear ones known as Sonic or... 'Tails.'  
  
My research has brought me to you unique life-forms. Do not try to resist. You will be found, starting with your little pink one. I wish to know how your species function. Of course there is no need for a messy battle come quietly or your little pink friend is done for...  
  
Signed Dr. Stryker.  
  
"Amy.." Sonic growled. "I have to see if she's ok!" with that he sped off into the mall.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"How do we know this isn't some kinda joke?" asked Rouge rubbing her eye, she was still a bit tired from her rude awakening earlier.  
  
"Well that depends on if Sonic finds her..." said Tails.  
  
"And who's 'he'?" Rouge asked again.  
  
Tails flipped the letter over. And showed it to Rouge. It read  
  
P.S. Watch out for my 'friends'. You'll recognize them when you see them.  
  
"And you've seen one?" asked Rouge.  
  
"Yeah... one of them is over there... and for some reason the people don't even notice!" said Tails frustratingly.  
  
"Uh.. Tails...? I think it heard you..." said Rouge who voice shaking a little.  
  
Te creature looked like a grotesque version of a human. It moaned and growled when it saw the two. It broke into a run, the two braced themselves when they saw a blue blur speed by and the creature was subdued.  
  
"Sonic!" said Tails. "Did you find her?"  
  
Sonic growled and kicked the air. "No... he must have got her! Damnit! I knew this would happen!" he was so angry when another letter floated by.  
  
Knuckles showed up a bit later with a serious look on his face. "I didn't find her either." he picked up the third letter.  
  
"What's it say?" asked Sonic moodily.  
  
See now look what you've done? One of my children has been hurt. I told you there was no need for rebellion. But if you must know where I've taken the pink one go to the edge of town, you'll find an abandoned house. Do not tell the police unless you want her to live.  
  
"Let's go." said Sonic simply.  
  
"I'm coming too." said Rouge. "I might be useful."  
  
"No." said Knuckles firmly. "You must wait here. he might take you too."  
  
"I can't just sit around and do nothing..." she said defiantly.  
  
"If Amy comes back, you gotta be there for her." he said and stroked her cheek. "Ok? Besides, if anything happened to BOTH of you I'd never forgive myself."  
  
Rouge nodded defeated. "Ok, later."  
  
"So you've seen them?"  
  
"Shadow!" said Sonic surprised to see the black hedgehog. "What's up?"  
  
"I wish to accompany you." Shadow said simply.  
  
"Uh, ok." said Sonic. "You sure?"  
  
"Of course, now let's go."  
  
Tails had brought the Tornado soon after, Knuckles rode in the seat behind Tails and Shadow and Sonic both held onto a wing.  
  
"Ready?" asked Tails pulling down his goggles.  
  
"Ready!" was the response from everyone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello? Miss Rose?"  
  
Amy slowly opened her eyes to a surprisingly kind voice. "Mmm...?" she groaned and tried to sit up but she couldn't move her limbs. "Ahh!" she screamed.  
  
"No, it's ok! Well technically in your situation it isn't but be quiet!" the voice commanded.  
  
Amy stopped and focused on who said that. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
The figure flicked on a light. Amy squeezed her eyes shut at the bright whiteness of the room. When she opened them it seemed like she was being held, in a laboratory, strapped down to a bed.  
  
"Oh, Mindy Mouse. I'd shake your hand but... yeah." she was a white mouse girl wearing a crisp white nurse's uniform with a vibrant red cross on the front.  
  
"Wha... what am I doing here?" asked Amy noticing she wasn't wearing her favorite red dress anymore but a green hospital gown. "Where are my clothes?!"  
  
"The doctor requested you being dressed in that, you are here for his research... your clothes are over there." she pointed to a cubby-hole where Amy's clothes lay neatly folded.  
  
Now Amy was afraid, research? She was even afraid to ask. "What sort of reseach?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Oh, nothing big. We're just going to see if you're pregnant or not." said Mindy who had just pulled a syringe out of her coat.  
  
"What?!" Amy tried to struggle out of the vice-like grip but it was useless. "Is it gonna hurt?" she finally asked.  
  
"Not at all, a tiny prick and it's done!" Nurse Mindy readied the needle and drew some blood from Amy.  
  
She flinched and wished she could rub the place where the needle had pierced it.  
  
"Now what?" she asked.  
  
"Now, it's microscope time." answered Mindy who dropped a little of it on the slide and slip it under the microscope to look at it. "Hmm... hmm!"  
  
"What? What is it?" Amy asked and tried to lean over to see.  
  
"It says... Yes!" answered Mindy happily. "Oh wait 'till the Doctor hears the good news!" with that she untied Amy and ran out of there securely locking the door.  
  
"Oh god..." was all Amy could say. "Oh god! Sonic please come save me!" she yelled into the silence of the lab. Little did she know, they were already on their way.  
  
A/N: There! I put Shadow in, happy? ^-^ Ok, please review! 


	5. Chapter V

Yay! Here's the next chapter! ^-^  
  
Chapter V  
  
Sonic getting quite cold yelled. "Are we there yet?! My butt is freezing!" directing his yells at Tails.  
  
"Almost! Just a few more minutes!" said Tails expertly steering the plane.  
  
Knuckles had fallen asleep behind Tails and Shadow had been sitting in a cross-legged position for quite some time. Sonic was sure his legs would be cramped and laughed to himself.  
  
"What's so funny?" Shadow asked getting up from his position and staring at Sonic.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Hey Shadow... why did you come with us?" he asked.  
  
"I have my reasons..." he said staring off into the distance. "Something about this place is familiar to me..."  
  
"Yeah! It might have something to do with your past!" said Sonic happily.  
  
"Ok, you guys." said Tails. "We're coming in for a landing!" he said and expertly steered the plane into a smooth landing.  
  
Sonic hopped off the plane and started toward the warehouse. 'Soon Amy...' he thought to himself. 'Soon.'  
  
Tails was trying to wake Knuckles up from the endless slumber and Shadow went a bit ahead of Sonic.  
  
"Don't go that way." he warned.  
  
"Why?" asked Sonic still bent on finding the little pink hedgehog he loved so much.  
  
"It doesn't feel right it's too easy." said Shadow.  
  
"Ok, what do you think we should do?" asked Sonic leaning against the wall. "Tell."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amy Rose sat in silence hugging her knees towards herself. Plates of half-eaten food lay around on tables beside the bed she was issued in this deafening silent room.  
  
"Sonic..." she breathed, hoping her true-blue hero would come soon.  
  
Suddenly the quiet in the room was horrible disturbed by Mindy ripping the door open. "hey Amy!" she greeted. "The doctor would like to see you." she said and dragged Amy off the bed.  
  
"Wh-wha?" stammered Amy as she tried to keep up with the quick mouse.  
  
Mindy said nothing and dragged Amy up corridors and through hallways until finally, they stood at the entrance of the office. She rapped lightly on the door a few times. "She's here!" she cried.  
  
"Let her in then," was the reply.  
  
Mindy opened the door and motioned for Amy to enter which she reluctantly did. She edged her way in until she jumped at the door shutting. Looking around the room she noticed some ugly floral border aligning the top of the ceiling. A couple of cushioned orange chairs sat in front of a dark hazelnut wooded desk where the brown leather swivel chair sat facing away from her.  
  
"Sit down." the voice commanded. It was obviously a male doctor.  
  
Trembling Amy jumped into one of the chairs and sat.  
  
"Don't be so afraid." it said and turned the chair around to reveal himself.  
  
Amy cringed and then got a good look at him. His sandy hair had a unkempt look to it. His face was handsome enough but the thing that unnerved her was his steely cold blue eyes.  
  
"Hello, Amy." he greeted and reached out to shake her hand.  
  
She just glared at him. "What do you want with me?" she asked in a low voice.  
  
"Oh, Miss Rose. I am TERRIBLY sorry for your current situation." he said. "I am just looking out for your best interest you see? And raising a child in a society such as this..." he trailed off seeing the shocked face of Amy Rose.  
  
"What are you talking about?! You can't treat people this way!" she said he voice rising with each sentence.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah." he said waggling his finger. "No need to get upset Miss Rose. You such a unique and amazing creature. I would NEVER treat you badly." he said raching out to touch one of her quills.  
  
Amy shied away from the unwanted physical contact. "Oh yeah? Then let me go." she said crossing her arms.  
  
The doctor made a tut, tut sound. "I just want to study you, Miss Rose. When the research is finished I will release you back into the wild." he said and straightened his spectacles.  
  
Amy just stared at him blankly. He thinks she's some kind of wild animal! She was about to protest when he held his hand up.  
  
"And that's all the time I can spare for you, return to your quarters please." and he bent his head down and started writing something.  
  
Fuming Amy jumped off the chair and left the room where Mindy was waiting outside. "Isn't he great?" she asked.  
  
Amy said nothing and just trudged back to her bed. The plates of food had been removed and fresh food was awaiting her. "It's probably cat food..." she muttered. But it wasn't. It was some sort of casserole. She sighed and began eating it. If she indeed WAS pregnant she didn't want it to die.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok, this is what we'll do." said Shadow he had gathered everyone in a place he was sure wasn't monitored. "Sonic, there is an air vent that will allow you to enter the warehouse. You must NOT be seen. Locate Amy and get out of there. The rest of you..." he said eying Tails and Knuckles. "Will be distractions, if sonic is seen you must guarantee he makes it."  
  
"Cool!" said Tails. "We get to be distractions." he said giving Shadow and the gang a toothy grin.  
  
"That'll be cake," said Sonic stretching his legs. "Just tell me when."  
  
"What about you?" Knuckles asked skeptically.  
  
"I have my own business to attend to." said Shadow and promptly left the gang to go to it.  
  
They watched him go when Sonic piped up. "Ok, it's our turn. You don't have to come if you don't want to." he said and added. "This'll be fun." he said and jumped down the air vent.  
  
"And we're not gonna let you have all of it!" yelled Knuckles and jumped in after him. Tails followed with a whoop! And slid down after.  
  
The video cameras were situated everywhere they whipped around trying catch any sort if movement.  
  
Sonic whipped past them and was sure he wasn't seen att all. What he didn't know was Dr. Stryker had expected this and was watching his every move.  
  
Knuckles and Tails followed and were also being extremely careful. Knuckles did feel something wrong about this but wasn't sure of what it might be. Tails had a map of the place having hacked it out of the computers.  
  
"Ok, left! Now right! Ok, straight!" he yelled checking the map. The pink blip which was Amy was getting closer.  
  
Just as they were about to see the door another mutant creature got in the way.  
  
Tails screamed. "Big ugly monster! Look out Sonic!"   
  
Knuckles punched it and yelled. "Go on ahead! We'll take care of it!"  
  
Sonic nodded and proceeded to the room where Amy was locked in. He quickly checked in all the windows until he saw her. "Amy!" he called but she didn;t seem to hear him. "Must be soundproof..." he muttered. "But how..."  
  
"Sonic!" yelled Tails and threw something gold and sparkly at Sonic.  
  
He caught it, a ring! "Good Tails!" he yelled and clenched the ring feeling more powerful by the second. He spun into an electric blue ball and burst through the door startling the poor Amy Rose quite badly.  
  
She screamed wondering what the noise could've been. She buried her head in her knees. "Who's there?!" she yelled but it was muffled.  
  
Sonic smiled with relief and walked over to tap Amy on the shoulder. "Hey, guess who?" he said.  
  
Amy slowly raised her head. Sonic!! Her mind screamed. She saw blue and knew it was him. "Sonic!! She yelled and jumped into his waiting arms. "You saved me! I knew you would come! I just knew it!"  
  
He hugged her back tightly and held her at arms length. "We're not home-free yet, we still gotta get outta her, ready?" he asked prepared to carry her.  
  
Amy nodded and went to grab her clothes. She jumped into Sonic's arms and allowed to be sped away in a flurry of metal until...  
  
A/N ha HA! I'm so evil, because I'm gonna stop it right there! ^-^ Please review! 


	6. Chapter VI

Yay! I'm sorry to leave it there, ^^ but now you get to see what happens!  
  
Disclaimer: LEAVE ME ALONE!! I don't own it ok?  
  
Chapter VI  
  
"Look out!!" Sonic was nearing to where Knuckles and Tails were trying their best to subdue this monster. Knuckles had sent it keeling towards the two hedgehogs and Tails shouted the warning.  
  
Jumping out of the way just in time Sonic landed beside a quivering Tails. "Hey, little guy. What's wrong?" he asked gently setting Amy onto the floor.  
  
Tails pointed at a mutant creature which seemed to be growing. "That!"  
  
"Eh, no problem!" said Sonic moving into a fighting stance. "I can take it!"  
  
Amy stopped him. "No! How about, we just get out of here? Please?" she asked, sincerity in her eyes.  
  
He thought for a quick moment. "Yeah, you've probably been through enough already." he picked her up again. "Guys! Leave it! We're leaving!"  
  
The four somehow made their way back through the air vent and out of the warehouse. Hearing screams of anger Tails hastened in the escape. He took off and let down the rope ladder. "Grab on!" he yelled.  
  
Sonic grabbed on with Amy then Knuckles followed. They managed to make it out of there before the monster broke through the wall.  
  
"Home free," breathed Sonic and tightly held onto Amy as the plane veered for home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Doctor, why did you let them escape?" asked Mindy filing her nails.  
  
"Because, dear nurse eventually the child will come to term and when it does... I'll need the pathetic pink one." he replied.  
  
"And the blue one? He seems pretty strong."  
  
"Don't worry, he will be taken care of... I assure you."  
  
The mouse girl suddenly had a thought. "Why are we doing this?" she asked.  
  
"What kind of a question is that?" he asked feeling somewhat offended. "You want your freedom right? And I want my research." He finished and sipped some tea.  
  
Mindy had almost forgotten why she was even there in the first place. "Right... sorry Doctor." she apologized.  
  
"Ok, now get back to work!" he commanded.  
  
"Yes Sir. Oh, what about the black hedgehog?" she asked. "He appeared on the monitors just after the others escaped."  
  
"Don't you worry about him, he'll be taken care of... in due time."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rouge was pacing again. When were they gonna get back? She wondered. She had tried to relax but she just couldn't. Then, slowly but surely... she began to hear something. A plane engine? No it couldn't be... could it?  
  
She poked her head out the window she saw a faint blue shape nearing the apartment. The Tornado II! Almost immediately she jumped around the room a few times yelling "Yes! Yes!"  
  
The plane finally came into view and landed on top of the apartment building.Rouge ran up three flights of stairs just to meet them.  
  
"Hey! You're back!" she said and grabbed Knuckles in a suffocating hug.  
  
He gasped for air. "Yee-ss! And.. if you let... me go... I'll... tell you all about it!" he said between breaths.  
  
She released him blushing a little. "Sorry, go on."  
  
Amy still in the hospital gown still held onto Sonic as they touched down on the concrete. "He-ey, Ca-can we finish this inside?" she asked shivering for it was a little nippy outside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He wanted to do what?!" asked Rouge clearly horrified at Amy's tale from the lab. "You are... really?!" They were in Amy's room waiting for the boys to come back with supplies for a stay-in movie night.  
  
"Yeah, but I haven't told Sonic yet... don't you dare tell him!" said Amy clearly not ready to reveal anything yet.  
  
"Eventually, you will need to tell him..." said Rouge. "I told my Knux and he's never been happier."  
  
"But.. What if Sonic totally freaks out?" she asked sadly. "What if.. He never speaks to me again...?"  
  
Rouge gave her a reassuring smile. "Hon, he LOVES you, now I don't think that means he'll leave you over something like this. He isn't that type of guy, sure he'll be a bit overwhelmed but eventually he'll come around and support you."  
  
Amy sighed and picked out some outfits. "I hope you're right... now, red dress or... red dress?"  
  
She laughed. "One things for sure, this is a day he won't forget. Now, what should I wear? Pink maternity shirt? Or white?" she asked holding the huge shirts up.  
  
Now this made the two girls crack up laughing. Yes, this would be a day vividly remembered by all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later, Sonic and Knuckles had brought back movies and snacks. Sonic decided Amy shouldn't go anywhere after all the things she had been through.  
  
"What movie?" she asked curled up in a red blanket with white hearts dotting the exterior.  
  
"Hmm... The Rundown, and Pirates of the Caribbean." answered Sonic examining the DVD covers. (A/N I know these movies aren't out yet! In this world they are, ^-~)  
  
"Ooh, into the cute guys are we?" asked Rouge laughing a bit.  
  
"Oh, but Rouge, we already have our cute guys." said Amy adding to the joke.  
  
Sonic and Knuckles just looked at each other then back at them and burst out laughing.  
  
"You think he's cute?!" they both said directing the questions at one another.  
  
"I bet I'm cuter." said Sonic flashing a grin.  
  
"I... I'm not even going to get into this argument." said Knuckles stubbornly.  
  
The laughing continued until the movie was finally popped in.  
  
When it was over they decided they were a bit too tired to watch the other one and went to bed. Rouge and Knuckles left to go back to Angel Island and vowed to come back tomorrow to see the other movie.  
  
As Amy prepared for bed Sonic noticed something was wrong. He felt he needed to ask because it was never good to dwell on anything in his opinion.  
  
"Hey..." he said laying a hand on her shoulder.  
  
The unexpected contact made her flinch. "Oh! Sonic it's you."  
  
"Is... anything wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Uh... yes... and no..." she said sitting on the bed.  
  
He gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
Amy felt her lip quivering. She had to tell him, now was the time. "When.. I was being held at that laboratory... they did a blood test on me."  
  
"For what?" Sonic asked completely immune to any possibilities.  
  
Amy took a deep breath. "They wanted to see... if I was... pregnant..." she said tears coming to her eyes.  
  
Now this caught Sonic totally off-guard. "And...?" he asked nervously.  
  
"And... I am. He wanted to study it. And me." she said letting a tear roll down her face and onto the bedspread.  
  
Sonic was still on the 'I am.' "Whoa, whoa, whoa. This is... too much." he said holding his chest.  
  
Amy cringed waiting for the worst, but it never came. Instead she felt the softness of Sonic's glove wiping away her tears. "Wha?" she asked. "You're... not mad?"  
  
"Mad? This is great news! I- I'm speechless." said Sonic cradling her face in his hands.  
  
Amy sniffed away some more tears and gave him a passionate kiss.  
  
They both eventually ended up laying on the bed to catch their breath. "You... are... amazing." she said between breaths.  
  
"Don't worry." said Sonic caressing her cheek. "Everything will be ok. I won't let him anywhere near you." he said and kissed her again.  
  
A/N Yeah! Didja like this one? Didja?! Please review! I LOVE them! 


	7. Chapter VII

YAY FOR NEW REVIEWERS!!! Thanks to all of you, your reviews are what makes this story keep continuing on! Hmm... I just figured out where I got the name Stryker from... anyone see X-men 2? Ring any bells?  
  
Minagirl: Thanks so much, I'm sure your fics don't suck, if you post any, let me know.  
  
Splat-0941: As for the 'come to term line' (I thought everyone knew what it meant sorry ^^;) it just means the doctor is waiting until Amy's ready to have the baby like when it's ready to be born you know? And when it is born, he has plans. I'll try to be more descriptive next time, I have a real problem with that.  
  
SweetLilAmyRose: You ok? ^-^ If we're online at the same time I'm ready to chat... if the stupid computer of mine isn't being stupid!  
  
Inu-Ashura: *gags at the thought of a lemon* Even if I liked them I would never be able to write one... WAY to descriptive! You won't be seeing any lemons from me,  
  
Pheonixwings: Thanks! That means a lot.  
  
Is everything good now? O_o Hope so!  
  
Chapter VII  
  
8½ Months later, a lot had happened... Rouge had given birth to a healthy happy baby boy. Her and Knuckles had decided on the name Orion. Amy was well-along in her pregnancy with Sonic constantly keeping watch should something happen. It had been pretty quiet for the most part, but he was sure something was going to happen soon. Amy had the pregnancy checked out with the doctor just to make sure everything was going along smoothly. The doctor had to admit it was the first time he had ever done an ultrasound for a hedgehog before. Shadow hadn't been spotted for quite a while and the others were getting worried. Except Sonic, he knew the black hedgehog could take care of himself.  
  
It was another lazy day... Amy didn't feel like moving around much so it helped if a speedy blue being to help around.  
  
"Sonic! You can stop keeping watch... come and watch Passions!" Amy Rose called to Sonic who was sitting on the roof.  
  
"No thanks!" he called back. "Not unless you wanna watch Indy 500 races!" he yelled.  
  
"Ok!" she yelled back. "Come on then!" she was thankful he cared so much but 5 hours a day?!  
  
Sonic reluctantly left his post to watch racing with Amy. He knew she was worrying about him but he had his reasons. He knew one chance he turned his back something would happen to endanger Amy.  
  
"Ok, just for a sec..." he zipped down the side of the building into the room almost startling Amy.  
  
"Sonic! You're probably scaring her!" said Amy patting her belly.  
  
Now that made Sonic give her a look that bordered on confused and concerned. "Her?" was all he asked.  
  
"She'll probably be a girl." said Amy simply. "Now, sit." she commanded.  
  
He took a seat beside her on the couch. "No way." he said. "It'll be a boy, and it'll be just like me!" he said smiling his elf-like smile.  
  
She gave him a grin. "You sure?" she asked and closed her eyes and began sewing a pink baby bootie.  
  
This made Sonic think of something else. He knew Amy had gone to the doctor's.... "do you know?!" he blurted out.  
  
Amy thought for a moment, she decided to have some fun with him. "Maaaybe..." she replied.  
  
"Teeelll meee!" said Sonic with the same tone a five year old would use.  
  
She put a finger to her cheek. "What would you do if it was..."  
  
"A what? A what!" asked Sonic anxiously and added. "You said you didn't want to know! You said you'd rather be surprised!"  
  
"Oh, I never said that..." said Amy. "I said that YOU wanted to be surprised."  
  
This was driving Sonic crazy then he finally caught onto her little game. "Aahhh... of COURSE I wanted to be surprised, but if you've ruined it..." he said looking craftily at her. "Then I guess I'll have to just leave and never return!"  
  
"Hey! No way!" said Amy. "I don't know! I was just kidding!" she said and grabbed his arm.  
  
This made Sonic begin to laugh. "So was I! I'd never leave ya." he said giving her a peck on the cheek and added. "Yeesh, you're more gullible than good ol' Knuckles."  
  
"I am NOT!" said Amy haughtily. "I wasn't tricked by Eggman like, six times!" she retorted and threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Hey!" he said dodging the oncoming pillow. "So that's the way you wanna play? Fine!" he took another pillow and hurled it at her. Not too hard of course.  
  
She squealed as it hit her in the head. "You'll pay for that!" she said laughing. "Hey look! It's Shadow!" she said pointing.  
  
"Huh?" he looked and got whapped in the back with the pillow. And then just stood there not saying a word.  
  
Amy paused waiting for him to continue the game and finally looked to see what he was looking at. "What the..." she gasped. It WAS Shadow...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Dr. Stryker had been patiently waiting for many months, his spies constantly relaying information to him. It was now the time to act.  
  
"Nurse Mindy, in my office, NOW." he called on the intercom.  
  
In a flash she was there at his office door. "Yes Sir!" she said enthusiastically.  
  
"It is the time to put my plan into action." he said pressing his hands together in a vertical angle.  
  
She frowned. "And you need me for...?" she asked.  
  
He grabbed her hand. "I need you to get close to her, and lure her to me." he said quietly.  
  
Mindy gave him another upside down smile. Something about this plan didn't feel right... "But Sir..." she said beginning to protest.  
  
"Now, now. If you do this for me... I -promise- you will be set free..." she said giving her a sincere fakey grin.  
  
She sighed, defeated by this overbearing man again. "What do I need to do...?" she asked and fell to her knees.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shadow!" cried Amy getting up from the couch and waddling over to him. "Are you alright?"  
  
At first the ebony and crimson coloured hedgehog did not answer. He was horribly injured. Blood was pouring from a leg wound making a nice stain on the carpet. Scratches covered his face and arms as if he had gone through a massive rose bush. At his normal top speed.  
  
"Shadow?" asked Sonic helping him into a chair.  
  
"The-they're coming..." he managed to gasp. "Pre-prepare yourselves... especially... Amy..." he passed out after those few words. His head slumping on the top of the chair. Sonic, a little shocked carried him to their room and laid him on the bed. Shortly after Amy entered to clean and dress the cuts.  
  
"What the heck could that have been about...?" Amy asked as she dabbed some disinfectant on the leg wound. She sighed, it would need stitches.  
  
Sonic looked worried. "I don't know... whatever it was... I'm worried about you..." he went to keep watch again, leaving Amy to tend to the injured Shadow.  
  
"I'm worried about me too..." she said to herself and prepared to stitch Shadow up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rouge, happy to be slimmed down was sitting quietly ading a book when the phone rang. Sighing she heard the tiny wail of Orion begin to sound from the other room.  
  
"Knuckles!" she called walking into the baby's room. "Ph-oh..." Knuckles was fast asleep in the rocking chair beside the crib. Smiling to herself she picked the baby up and rushed to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she asked speaking in the receiver.  
  
"I'm coming for the pink one..." a gravelly voice said on the other end.  
  
"Is this a joke?" asked Rouge.  
  
"No, and once I've come for her, I'm coming for you." it said.  
  
Hearing a click meaning they disconnected Rouge *69'ed the number and came up with nothing.  
  
"Better call Amy..." she said and dialed a different number.  
  
A/N sorry if it was shorter than usual, sorry for posting it so late! 


	8. Chapter VIII

Rar... FINALLY chapter 8 is here! It took so long because my enter key was broken for the whole week! God, way to drive me crazy eh?  
  
Disclaimer: I own some characters now! The evil doctor... the mysterious nurse... Sonic.. *glares* Kidding! Just kidding!  
  
Inu-Ashura: 69? What the HECK are you talking about? O_o  
  
Chapter VIII  
  
Amy having cleaned and stitched up Shadow left him sleeping and decided to call Rouge. But just as she touched the phone it rang.  
  
Cautiously picking it up she asked. "Hello?"  
  
A smooth deep voice answered. "I'm coming for you Miss Rose. Do not attempt to resist." it warned.  
  
Shaking her head in disbelief she asked. "This is a joke right? I can report you!"  
  
"Oh no," it said with the same smooth calmness. "If you tell ANYONE about this the consequences will be grave... starting with your other freak friends." at that the phone was disconnected leaving pulsing beeps instead.  
  
Now, Amy was getting a little scared. She shakily hang up the phone and jumped a mile as she heard it ring again.  
  
"Look!" she said angrily yelling into the phone without thinking. "Leave me alone or I'll kill myself and you'll never get me!"  
  
"Amy?" it was Rouge sounding a little concerned. "You better damn well not!"  
  
Mentally slapping herself for being so rash Amy apologized. "Sorry Rouge, i thought you were this prank caller or something..."  
  
"So you go one too? That's a coincidence... it woke up the baby." she said this as she cradled little Orion in her arms.  
  
"What did they say...?" Amy asked carefully.  
  
"It was weird..." said Rouge. "They said they were coming for me... after they came for you..." she said gravely.  
  
"Mine just said they were coming for me... oh god! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone! They said they'd hurt my friends!" she said panicking a little.  
  
"Amy, calm down..." said Rouge. "They said they would come after they got you... remember?"  
  
"Oh, that makes me feel SO much better..." Amy said sarcastically then realized something. "Do you think it could be...?"  
  
"Stryker?" asked Rouge. "Most likely, you better tell Sonic or something. Both of you keep on your guard." said Rouge with a serious tone to her usually sweet-sounding voice.  
  
"I will, thanks Rouge." said Amy now filled with some confidence.  
  
"Take care of yourself Amy Rose." said Rouge and hung up the phone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Having hung up the phone Amy rushed up the stairs to where sonic was sitting looking at a beautiful sunset which bathed everything in a soft pink glow.  
  
"Sonic!" she called trying to run in her maternity clothes and having a tough time. "Something IS coming! For me! For everyone!" she said.  
  
"Who's coming?" asked a completely unexpected voice.  
  
Amy whirled around to see what said it. "Huh? Mindy? If that Doctor's with you, don't come any closer!" then in a different tone she asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Mindy opened her mouth to answer but wasn't able to. For sonic being the hero he is jumped in front of Amy acting as a guard. "What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"I was just in the neighborhood..." said Mindy giving him a nervous smile.  
  
"On the same rooftop as ours...?" Sonic asked giving her a cynical stare. "That Doctor better not damn well be anywhere near here..."  
  
Mindy quickly shook her head. "No... he... he set me free." she said trying to look truthful to her statement.  
  
Not quite convinced Sonic asked. "Ah, and we're supposed to believe this cr-"  
  
"Sonic!" Amy scolded. "She might be telling the truth!"  
  
"Yeah, but how could you work for him and not be evil?" he retorted and added. "Not possible."  
  
"It's true!" Mindy protested. "I don't work for that scum anymore. You know why he froze time? To steal chemicals for genetic mutations." she said now actually bearing the truth.  
  
"That's Terrible!" said Amy somewhat horrified. "Let's go back downstairs so you can explain it better." she said looking up to the sky and realizing it was nightfall already.  
  
Mindy agreed, Sonic was still reluctant but followed anyway. Something about this seemed very wrong to him.  
  
Closing the door behind Ay and Sonic heard groans coming from the room where Shadow lay. "Sonic! I think he's finally woken up! Can you wait here Mindy?" she asked the bewildered mouse girl and pulled Sonic into the other room.  
  
"Who's that?" Mindy called.  
  
"Our friend Shadow!" Amy yelled back.  
  
Mindy followed anyway and peeked into the room.  
  
The two hedgehogs rushed to the bedside where Shadow stirred some more and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Shadow struggled to sit up but was in too much pain so instead asked. "What the hell? Amy? Sonic?"  
  
Heaving a sigh of relief Sonic spoke. "Shadow... good to have you back, man."  
  
"What happened to you?" Amy asked clutching his hand. "Do you remember?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." said Shadow noticing Mindy who was now standing at the foot of the room. "But could you give me and Sonic a few minutes?"  
  
Amy nodded and ushered herself and Mindy out of the room and closed the door.  
  
"Well I see you've been busy..." said Shadow as a reference to Amy's very pregnant belly.  
  
Blushing at the comment Sonic said. "Uh, yeah... due in about three weeks."   
  
"Sonic..." said Shadow giving him a serious look. "I didn't want to say this in front of the girls... that Mindy... I wouldn't trust her too much..."  
  
"I knew it..." said Sonic slapping his fist into his palm. "She can't be trusted... I gotta go get Amy, and..."  
  
Shadow stopped him. "Wait, I investigated that lab remember? That man, Doctor Stryker... I heard him talking. The man is pure evil, he likes to study people like us. You know what would have happen if he got his hands on Amy? When he discovered me i barely escaped with my life."  
  
"That won't happen." Sonic said firmly.  
  
"He'll stop is nothing, He's been driven insane for his lust to study all beings like us... that Mindy was damn lucky she got out of there but it was probably at a price..."  
  
"Oh god... you don't think..." asked Sonic afraid to answer his own question.  
  
"I did hear one thing before I escaped. He wants Amy's baby it's the whole reason he let you two escape."  
  
Developing a look of horror on his face he stepped back. "No... I've gotta... Amy!" yelled Sonic bursting through the door but she was gone...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mindy had somehow gotten Amy to follow her down to the main plaza of Station Square.  
  
"What do you wanna show me?" Amy asked anxious to know what it was.  
  
Slow to answer Mindy said. "Its... a surprise!"  
  
"Oh.. I hate those..." said Amy moodily crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Don't worry!" Mindy laughed. "We'll be there soon!"  
  
"Should I call Sonic?" Amy asked handling her pink cell phone in one hand. " he might wanna see the surprise too..."  
  
"No!" Mindy said abruptly. "I mean no.. It's a special surprise. Just. For. You." she said bouncing the words as she poked Amy's front.  
  
"Oh! Ok..." said Amy getting a little suspicious. She decided to hide the cell in her dress as she kept walking with Mindy.  
  
After a few more minutes of walking Mindy called. "We're here!"  
  
"So where's the surprise? This just looks like an abandoned... oh my god... Sonic!" she yelled but Mindy muffled her voice and dragged her into the building...  
  
A/N Ooh... uh oh! She's in for it now! Review please! 


	9. Chapter IX

Whoo! Yay for your reviews! They are what keeps me going! So here's chapter 9!  
  
Oh! Special question, if you know what Pocky (it's a food) is you get a sneak preview of my next fic, which will be a ShadAmy. (Even if you don't know I'll tell ya and give a sneak preview to anyone else who wishes to know.) But leave a nice review please!  
  
Chapter IX  
  
The last thing Amy remembered was being dragged into a building and then nothing but darkness... Waking up she realized she was locked in something she couldn't quite see what. Rubbing her head gingerly she squinted trying to get used to the dark.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" she asked aloud and realized how serious this could be. Then she realized how ugly and awful she felt. Having gained some weight from the pregnancy and aching all over from the extra weight in her abdomen.  
  
Suddenly a blinding white light flooded the room. Standing at the light switch was none other than...  
  
"Stryker!" Amy yelled now extremely angry. "What the hell do you want?! Let me go!" she demanded and pounded against the glass dome which encased her.  
  
He made the tut tut sound softly scolding her. "Pound all you want Miss Rose, it's against three sheets of glass. And we don't want bloody knuckles now do we?"  
  
"Let. Me. Go." she said slowly and clearly.  
  
He sighed and sat down in an easy chair near to her. "Well, I'm afraid that's just not possible Miss Rose. See, you are the only female of your kind which is currently bearing offspring, quite soon. You see?"  
  
She growled. "I most certainly am NOT the only female! Back on the Little Planet there's a whole race of us! So leave me alone!"  
  
"Ah, stop the yelling Miss Rose. I can hear you quite clearly. Now I don't know what you are talking about. Being pregnant has probably made you delusional. I'll have the Nurse send something down." he said and pressed the intercom button.  
  
Now this was getting ridiculous, she hoped Sonic had realized she was missing. Not only Sonic but everyone else too. This guy was insane and needed to be put in the crazy house!  
  
After he had left Mindy came in with some pills and a glass of water.  
  
Amy was not in the mood for this and glared at her as she unlocked a small door to push the plate in.  
  
"Amy..." she said waiting for an answer but it never came. Finally feeling defeated she threw her arms down at her sides. "I know, you're angry with me. You... have every right to be." she said quietly.  
  
Amy's glare changed then to a look of despair. "Then why did you do it, Mindy? Why...?" she asked.  
  
"I had my reasons... Ever since I was small I've worked for this madman... I longed for the freedom but it never came. He was going to keep me forever until he had gotten what he wanted." she said pausing for a second. "He has you now... he promised me freedom if I captured you."  
  
Now Amy finally understood why she had done it she just wanted what everyone craved. Freedom. "I... never realized..." she said in awe.  
  
Mindy nodded her head in understanding and moved onto a more pressing topic. "Sonic... your mate. He will surly be killed if he comes to rescue you now... but I can help with that." she said and handed Amy some items. "Here's a paper and a pen. Tell him he can't come for you yet but he'll be able to rescue you soon. I'll send some directions in a later note. Be very adamant because I don't want either of you to die."  
  
Amy nodded and scribbled a quick note and handed it back to Mindy. "But.. How?" she asked.  
  
"I'm allowed to come and go as I please now, remember?" she said flashing a quick grin.  
  
The pink hedgehog smiled back. "Thank you Mindy... you're a wonderful person."  
  
The white mouse nodded and then left for her errand leaving Amy by herself once again...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sonic had indeed realized that Amy was missing. Shadow had warned him about this. He kicked himself for not being by her side. He knew it was that mouse girl's fault.  
  
"This is no use! I have no idea where she is, so that means I'll search everywhere." said Sonic trying to format a quick plan.  
  
"Sonic..." said Shadow trying to get his attention.  
  
"First I'll go to the left of town..." he said continuing on.  
  
"Sonic." Shadow tried again.  
  
"Then the right of town..."  
  
"Sonic!!" Shadow finally yelled snapping Sonic out of his thoughts.  
  
"What?" he asked irritated.  
  
"Why don't you just ask me?" Shadow said with slight obviousness in his voice. "I think I know where they took her."  
  
"You think?" Sonic said in disbelief. "Well, it's probably a better plan than mine. Where do you think that bastard took her?" he asked pacing as he said this.  
  
"He talked about using an abandoned building as a second Laboratory. It;s located in the center of town." said Shadow feeling a bit stronger and sitting up now.  
  
"Thanks!" said Sonic preparing to run at the speed of sound but something stopped him. It was a note within an envelop addressed to him. Tearing it open he muttered 'not with the notes again...'  
  
The note being pretty straightforward read.  
  
Sonic  
  
Do not attempt to rescue me just yet. I know this is hard but he'll kill you if you come now. Wait a couple of days then you can sneak in and rescue me. I'll send you directions to where they'll be holding me. Please do this., I don't want either of us to die yet... I'm sorry, I miss you and I love you.  
  
~Amy  
  
The azure-coloured hedgehog read the note over a few times and realized tears were dripping onto the note and the floor.  
  
"Why...?" he asked aloud. "Damn!" he cursed and almost punched through the wall. He knew it was a note from Amy because it had her handwriting, swirly letters with the i's dotted with little hearts. He brought the note close to his chest for a few moments and walked back in with Shadow.  
  
"Well, looks like I won't be going anywhere for a while Shadow..." said Sonic entering the room once again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
At Knuckles' and Rouge's tension was building as they anxiously awaited a call from Sonic, or Amy.  
  
Rouge was nursing with little Orion who had finally started to develop some characteristics from his mom and dad. Things like little fangs beginning to form and little black wings beginning to sprout. He was reddish in colour with little red quills that faded into white and somewhat resembled his father's.  
  
Knuckles paced back and forth until Rouge finally told him to stop because she was sure he was going to wear away the floor.  
  
"Sorry..." he apologized. "But incriminating phone calls? And no word from Sonic?" he felt something was wrong and wasn't sure what to do.  
  
"It... might have been a prank." said Rouge but shook her head. "No... I have a bad feeling about this..." she said and was about to continue when the phone rang.  
  
Knuckles gently shushed her and picked up the phone. "Hello?" he asked. And then gave Rouge the thumbs up. 'It's Sonic.' he mouthed.  
  
Rouge said a quiet. 'Yes!' and waited to hear how the call would turn out.  
  
"So how are you guys?" he asked. "What? What do you mean she's gone?" ...... "he took her? Then rescue her!" ...... "You can't? Ok, do you want us to come over?" ...... "Alright, be there soon. Bye." he hung up the phone and turned to Rouge.  
  
"Trouble." was all he said.  
  
"So we go?" asked Rouge. "Don't try to stop me, I'm going too." she said and wrapped the baby up in something warm.  
  
He just sighed and agreed. "Amy's missing... Sonic says he knows where she is but he can't rescue her..." said Knuckles  
  
"Why not?" asked Rouge mystified on why he could do that, it wasn't like he wasn't able to.  
  
"I don't understand either... but let's grab Tails and hurry down there." he said and headed out in that direction.  
  
A/N Hehe, did you like this? I liked this... ^-^ Review please! 


	10. Chapter X

Hello again! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Sorry about the weekly updates, I'm not supposed to go on the computer during the week anymore...  
  
Alright, good job, Pocky is cookie sticks dipped in different flavors, ^^(my favorite is chocolate right now!) and here's the sneak, preview! *waits for applause but hears crickets chirping* um yeah...  
  
At long last Amy has finally stopped chasing Sonic and for good reason... he's been missing in action for years. She believes he might be dead maybe... Stumbling upon Shadow in her own apartment Miss Amy Rose discovers feelings she never had before... feelings that could probably develop into something more...  
  
There you go! It might change... but it's a little something to look forward to after this fic's done. Oh yeah, it will be a songfic. Anyone know Avril Lavigne's "Things I'll never say"?  
  
Chapter X  
  
Sonic still irritated and pacing actually jumped half a mile when he heard a knock at the door. Slowly opening it he found Knuckles and co.  
  
"Ok, so tell me again." said Knuckles jumping right onto the painful subject. "Why can't you just go and rescue her?" he asked.  
  
Sonic just looked at him forlornly. "I can't... she sent me this letter... from twhere she's being held by that... that..." he said in a voice filled with hatred and pointed to the note.  
  
Picking it up and reading it the red echidna muttered and "Ah..." sound. "I see..."he said and placed the note neatly on the coffee table. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Sonic just sighed. "It's ok... it just... ticks me off. She's probably scared and alone... who knows what might happen!?" he said getting frustrated again.  
  
"He won't do anything until she gives birth." said Shadow now up and walking despite his former injuries. "That's what he's waiting for."  
  
"Then let's hope it's not a premature one..." said Rouge cradling her baby in the crook of her arm. The little bat/echidna slept peacefully through the blitz of this conversation.  
  
"Thanks Shadow, thanks everyone." said Sonic. "I don't know how I'm just sitting around here doing nothing. And sometimes...I feel like this is my fault!"  
  
"Don't say that." said Shadow. "There's nothing you could have done to prevent this from happening. Just like there was nothing I could do for Maria..." he said suddenly remembering the painful memories.  
  
"Shadow!" exclaimed Rouge. "Do you remember your past finally?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Parts of it." he replied. "My memory is slowly coming back in bits and pieces."  
  
Sonic was thinking that was a bad example, didn't Maria die? She was going to die anyway right? Well he would make sure nothing would happen to Amy.  
  
"Good stuff Shadow." he said finally. "Just tell me when you remember the final hazard battle."  
  
"Sure." said Shadow.  
  
"Anyway," said Knuckles. "Shadow is right about one thing. There was nothing you could do for Amy and right now we have to respect her wishes."  
  
"Right..." said Sonic still depressed. "What else is there to do?" he wondered.  
  
"Not a lot to do." said Tails. "We should do something that gets our minds off of Amy. Can you do that Sonic?"  
  
"Whatever..., what did you have in mind?" he asked doubtfully.  
  
The fox boy smiled and pulled out a deck of cards. "Crazy Eights anyone?" he asked.  
  
Sonic declined by raising his hand. "Nah... I need to be alone for a while..." he said and just like that zoomed up to the rooftop.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Some time later...  
  
Amy was worried. She knew her due date was sometime next week but only about 5% of babies are actually born on their due date! She waited for Mindy to return so she could write her next note. She was thankful the Doctor hadn't found out about their last note. They had been really lucky he hadn't found out about the meetings too. The Doctor hadn't done much to her in the past week or so, a blood test here... a check-up there... he was just making sure she was healthy.  
  
Sighing forlornly she awaited the door to open and Mindy to return. Then hearing the door open she whipped her head over to see who is was.  
  
"Amy!" said the voice and clicked on the light.  
  
"Mindy!" said Amy and ran to give her friend a big hug. "Is it time?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I have the directions right here... I went to a lot of trouble to get them too..." she said trying not to remember how she got them.  
  
"Ok, paper and pen." said Amy and grasped the two items when they were held out to her. Writing another note she gave it back to Mindy. The mouse girl stuffed everything into an envelope and prepared to leave.  
  
A loudspeaker boomed just then causing them both to jump. "Mindy, in my office NOW." it said.  
  
Mindy looked nervously at Amy and back at the letter. It HAD to be sent... "I wonder..." she said looking at the air vent. She slipped the letter in and let it blow away. "It will reach them, I know it." she said and left the room to see the Doctor.  
  
Stepping outside his door she asked. "Hello?"   
  
"Enter," said the voice.  
  
"Yes sir?" Mindy asked. Hoping he wasn't going to ask her what she thought he was going to ask her.  
  
"I'd like you to meet someone..." he said and thrust a twisting clearly angry being at her.  
  
"Let me go!" the male voice said.  
  
Mindy stepped out of the way trying to get a good look. It was a mouse boy, he was brownish in colour with a tuft of darker hair on top of his head and blue sneakers with two white stripes. Quite handsome she thought but him being here was obviously a bad sign...  
  
"See? You two are my next project... we should see what happens when we breed two different species together..." he said.  
  
The two mice looked at each other in horror. Stepping forward Mindy said bravely. "But I'm free now, Doctor! You can't do this!" she said her voice rising.  
  
"Did I say that?" he asked. "I must have been joking... now go. Get acquainted with him." he said and turned his chair around. "Oh and I know about your little rendevous with the hedgehog. Don't do it again."  
  
Mindy just grabbed the boy and slammed the door behind them. She cursed lightly under her breath.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sitting in the fading daylight Sonic pondered on his next move. What if a letter never came? Would he go anyway? There wasn't much time left. Amy was due very, very soon.  
  
Lost in his thoughts he barely noticed an envelope which had blown across the roof. Suddenly determined to get it he jumped off the building to catch it as it was falling. Once caught, he jumped off alternating buildings to land back where he sat before.  
  
Looking at the front, he noticed it was addressed to him. Feeling a jolt of exhilaration he ripped it open and quickly read it.  
  
Sonic,  
  
There isn't much time left. That baby's coming, I can feel it. You must come now, I'm sure you're willing to face the risks... directions to where I am are located in the envelope. Use them please, and be careful.   
  
I love you and I miss you! XOXOXO   
  
Amy Rose.  
  
After reading it over a few more times he clenched the letter in his right hand and threw it up in the air with a few callings of "YES!!!"  
  
Then, running back downstairs he went to tell the others.  
  
"You're sure you wanna do this, Sonic? Alone?" asked Knuckles after reading the letter as well.  
  
"I don't want to put anyone else at risk." he said. "I think it's better this way..."  
  
Placing little Orion in his father's arms Rouge walked straight up to Sonic and hit him upside the head. "Don't be stupid! You won't stand a chance in that place without help. Look at Shadow..." she said gesturing over to the black and red hedgehog standing propped against the doorframe.  
  
Rubbing his head Sonic thought for a moment. Then he made his decision. "I'll take one person." he said. "Shadow."  
  
"But he's hurt!" said Tails. "Take me, Sonic..."  
  
"Shadow thinks this place has something to do with his past. He'll come anyway, even if I don't ask him." said Sonic. "Right?"  
  
Shadow just shrugged and looked away.  
  
"I'm coming too." said Knuckles. "Don't. Try to stop me." he said making a fist.  
  
"Ok, ok." said Sonic giving in. "We leave at first light. If you're not up. You're not coming." he said and yawned. "We better get some rest... you all can crash here if you want..."  
  
Tails walked timidly up to Sonic. "Y-you don't need me?" he asked looking at the floor.  
  
"Tails... little buddy..." said Sonic patting him on the shoulder. "You have a very important task. Once everyone's out we need you to help us. Can you do that?" he asked.  
  
Giving him the salute. Tails smiled. "Yes! I'll be there Sonic. Come back safe, all of you." he said.  
  
"We will." replied the blue hedgehog. "We will..."  
  
A/N: Good chappie? Bad chappie? Next one will have more action I promise! Review please! 


	11. Chapter XI

Thanks! All of you, Yay! New reviewers!! *begins to cry* WAHHHH!!! What's wrong you ask? I missed episode 9 of Sonic X!!! The one where Amy gives Sonic her bracelet!! *Continues to cry* Not faiiiiiiir!!  
  
Dreaming Wolf: Good fic start! I read it and I'll review it later, I promise!  
  
Valon Sergki: Hmm... Maybe... Let's see what you think of this chapter... ^_~  
  
This fic is nearing the end! I'm sorry not much of the Sonamy is going on, ^^; I'll try and make more happen.  
  
Chapter XI  
  
Amy Rose woke up with a new kind of feeling. Somehow she knew this was the day, whether she gave birth here or at a hospital... It was going to happen today... she hoped Sonic would hurry. He may be fast, but will he be fast enough?  
  
Sonic and the others were nearing their destination. Sonic felt a pang of uneasiness and began to run faster. Shadow was nearly completely healed and kept up close behind. Knuckles was having a bit of trouble keeping up with the speedy hedgehogs but held his own taking up the rear.  
  
Amy paced and looked at the cameras in her room. She heard a knock at the door and a muffled voice sounded through.  
  
"Amy! Turn the cameras away, I need to talk to you NOW." it was Mindy, her voice sounding quite urgent.  
  
"Ok." she replied and set to work. Since it was still early she knew nobody was probably watching them. She carefully twisted each one up so it faced the ceiling. Then, satisfied with her work she waited. "It's, ok now."  
  
Mindy carefully stepped inside with another figure.  
  
Scrutinizing this new person Amy asked. "Who is that Mindy? A friend?"  
  
The boy pulled away from her grasp and crossed his arms. "Hardly..." he answered.  
  
"This is um... um..." began Mindy not knowing his name to begin with.  
  
"Jace." said the mouse boy. "And I'm NOBODY'S 'breeding' partner..." he added and moodily sat down.  
  
"What?!" said Amy a bit shocked and then it dawned on her. "Oh... OH... I see..." she said apologetically. "But I thought you were free!"  
  
Mindy looked her eyes downcast. "So did I..." she said. "But it looks like I'm not. And it looks like he isn't now either."  
  
"This is awful..." said Amy burying her face in her hands. She was about to sit down when she felt a splash of liquid fall from between her legs onto the floor. "Oh shit..."  
  
Now the mouse boy was interested. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"My water just broke..." said Amy standing stock-still. "I'm going into labour... and I will NOT have my baby here!"  
  
Mindy grabbed a towel for Amy and got some new undergarments for her. "Don't worry, you won't. But you do need to get to a hospital... let's hope your Sonic comes soon..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sonic and the others had finally reached the building where Amy was being held. Whipping out his map, Sonic surveyed the best means of getting inside the fastest way possible.  
  
"You guys..." said Sonic. "I got this feeling... we have to hurry. I think Amy's in trouble." he said putting the map away.  
  
"You might be right..." said Shadow. "I agree... we don't have much time." he added.  
  
"And I as well..." said Knuckles. "So what's the plan, Sonic?"  
  
"We get in, kick some ass, rescue Amy and make sure that Doctor NEVER does anything even similar to what he has done..." said Sonic doing some leg stretches. "We can get in through that air vent." he said and pointed to the closest box-shaped metal vent.  
  
"Right." said Knuckles and ripped the vent part off so they could fit inside.  
  
"I'll meet up with you later..." said Shadow and went down a different wind tunnel.  
  
Soon Sonic and Knuckles were making their way, crawling through the vent when he heard some sniffles echoing a ways further. "Amy..." they both said looking at each other and quickly continuing on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Don't cry Amy..." said Mindy trying her best to comfort her friend. "He'll some, you just have to believe."  
  
"But.. *sniff* what if... my baby is born here?" asked Amy and blew into a Kleenex provided by Jace. "Thanks." she said weakly.  
  
"You won't... somehow I'll get you out of this damn place." she said and tossed the soiled Kleenex in the garbage.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sonic and Knuckles went a bit further until they were right above Amy and two others who were with her.  
  
"Yes!" Sonic cheered quietly and kicked open the air vent hopping down in the middle of the room with Knuckles close behind.  
  
Startled by the noise everyone turned to see what it was. Amy could barely believe her eyes, dropping everything she began to run as fast as her body would allow until she reached him.  
  
"Sonic!!" she yelled throwing herself into his strong arms. Her tears flowing freely now. "You came! I can't believe it..."  
  
Sonic fiercely hugged her back and gently stroked her quills. "It's alright, now. Everything's going to be alright." he said softly placing a few small kisses on her neck which eventually made their way to her lips.  
  
Amy began to kiss but felt a sharp pain in her abdomen causing her to kneel and hold her stomach. "Ow... oh no..." she said.  
  
"What? What is it? What's wrong?" asked a very concerned Sonic.  
  
"My contractions... they're starting... I'm going into labour Sonic..." she said biting her lip. "I need to get to a hospital, NOW."  
  
"Oh... sh..." Sonic began but he heard the door swiftly open revealing Dr. Stryker an evil grin upon his face.  
  
"Excellent! A perfect time for you to give birth Miss Rose," he said coming a bit closer.  
  
Stepping in front of Amy, Sonic vertically stretched his arms. "Not one step closer... unless you value your pitiful life..." he said darkly.  
  
"Oh... NO..." he said giving them a fakey frown. "Not the protective boyfriend... whatever shall I do?" he asked and shoved the blue hedgehog out of the way.  
  
Sonic went flying into the wall. "How'd he get so strong?!" he asked and tried a jump dash.  
  
The blow hit hard and the Doctor was sent sprawling onto the floor. "You'll regret that..." he said angrily.  
  
"Try me!" said Sonic giving him an impudent grin.  
  
The Doctor growled and pulled his arm back to deliver a fatal punch. Sonic dodged it but wasn't prepared for a second punch right in the left side of his face.  
  
Gingerly rubbing his mouth Sonic looked over the Doctor. What was it that was making him so strong? Then he saw it, an electrical device wired to each arm. "Knux!" he yelled. "Ring!"  
  
Knuckles nodded and tossed a power ring to his friend.  
  
Sonic tried catching it and almost missed. Upon catching it he felt the power flow through his body. "You wanna play? I'm up for a game of dis-empowerment!"he said and became a blue spiked ball.  
  
The 'poor' Doctor wasn't prepared for this. Trying to shield himself he didn't notice as Sonic was really aiming for.  
  
The blue blur made a straight cut across each arm and them stopped. The wires which were supplying each arm with strength fell and limply hung there.  
  
"No... NO!!!" said the Doctor and pressed a button on a remote control. "I haven't been beaten yet, just you wait! You can play with my toys now..."   
  
Just as soon as he said that an ugly purplish creature thudded into the room and stupidly looked around.  
  
"My servant!" the Doctor yelled. "Destroy the blue pest!"  
  
Knuckles was quick with the ropes and quickly bound the Doctor so he was unable to move. "Need any help Sonic?" he asked.  
  
Sonic was already dodging the heavy and sluggish movements of the mutant which didn't resemble anything close to human or anthropomorphs. "Maybe!" he yelled back. "How do we stop him?"  
  
Knuckles shrugged and gave a mean punch to the creature's right thigh and brought back his fist in pain. "It's like he's got metal skin!"  
  
Sonic tried a jump dash but the creature just blocked it, making the blue spinball bouce off. "You're right!" then he looked around the room. "I wonder..." he said.  
  
"Any plans?" Knuckles asked trying to dodge the deadly blows.  
  
"Yeah! Lead him this way!" yelled Sonic pointing to a control panel.  
  
"Alright!" said knuckles and waved his arms. "Over here! Come here, you stupid excuse for a mutant!"  
  
Sonic seated himself on top of the control panel and stuck out his tongue. "Yoo hoo!! I bet you're not quick enough to hit me!"  
  
The creature roared and brought his metallic arm down fast.  
  
Swiftly dodging Sonic sat back hoping his plan would work.  
  
There was no stopping the fist. It was dug deep down, into the wires and twisted metal.  
  
"You know what conducts electricity?" asked Sonic as the creature snarled trying to free itself. "Metal!" said Sonic and poured a glass of watcher on the controls.  
  
The creature writhed and jerked around in the electrocution. Eventually it slumped out twitching a bit.  
  
"And that's that..." said Knuckles. "Thank god..." he turned around and heard some crashes. "Sonic watch out!"  
  
The creature was charging as Sonic when everyone heard a gunshot. "Shadow?"  
  
Sure enough Shadow stood there holding a large gun. "Tranquilizer..."  
  
"Sonic! Somebody! Hospital!" gasped Amy clutching her abdomen. Pain knitted into her brow.  
  
"Right!" said Sonic and whipped out a walkie talkie. "Tails! We need you! Know the fastest way to the hospital?!" asked Sonic.  
  
The answer the fuzzy but still legit. "Ok! I'm on my way!"  
  
The six all made their way out. Sonic carrying Amy and Shadow dragging the Doc.  
  
The same familiar buzzing was heard as Tails landed right close to where they stood.  
  
"Whew, glad I brought the large plane..." said Tails sarcastically.  
  
"Just take Amy and Sonic to the hospital! We'll meet up later!" said Knuckles and added. "Go!"  
  
Sonic lifted her up and set her in the seat. "Don't worry Amy, we'll get you there..."  
  
A/N lol, there! This chapter was longer than usual, so don't be sad if the next one is shorter than usual! ^-^ Review! Please? I'll love you forever! 


	12. Chapter XII

Hello! *sniff* I fear this may be the last chapter of DS! It was a good run eh? I hope you all liked it as much as I did!  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
My friends! SweetLilAmyRose, Baby Amy, Valon Sergki for good ideas and all the other wonderful reviewers! Without you guys I dunno if I'd be able to write. ^^;  
  
My brother Colin for giving some good ideas ^^  
  
My parenting class! It's helped me describe Amy's pregnancy way better!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the sonic characters just my own the mice people and the insane doctor. If you would like to use them (I have NO idea why...) Just ask. ^-^  
  
Chapter XII (gotta love Roman Numerals eh?)  
  
Tails was quick to rush the two hedgehogs to the local hospital. Amy's contractions would soon get worse and since her water broke, there could be chance for infection.  
  
Sonic gave her hand a gentle squeeze and a reassuring look. This was it, the big day. And he had made sure nothing was going to mess it up.  
  
Upon arriving at the hospital Amy was whisked away for a brief checkup and dressed in a hospital gown. Sonic had trained to be her coach during the months of pregnancy and was ready to try it out for the delivery. Or, at least he hoped he was ready. He washed up and dressed in scrubs when he arrived in the birthing room.  
  
Amy giggled lightly when she saw him. "You look funny in that getup." she said.  
  
He shrugged and pulled up a chair next to her. "You ok?" he asked pulling down the hospital mask.  
  
She nodded. "Mmhm. Glad to be away from that freaky doctor." she said. "What happened to him?"  
  
Sonic chuckled a bit. "Oh, believe me, between Knuckles and Shadow that guy won't be going anywhere fast if at all..."  
  
Amy smiled but then her eyes turned downcast. "What if..." she began and shook her head. "I'm scared, what if something goes wrong?" she asked.  
  
Taking her hand once again he said. "It's ok, Amy. Look inside yourself, you gotta be brave. Because I know you're brave. Remember when that robot chased you all over Station Square and Twinkle Park? You were the one that defeated it."  
  
Amy stared for a moment and then gave a look of realization. "Oh, I remember that! The little birdie still comes to visit me every once in a while." she said thinking of the fond memories. But then felt the pain of another contraction coming on. "Ow..." she squeezed Sonic's hand making him flinch. "Sorry..." she apologized when it passed.  
  
He just shook his hand out and smiled. "It's ok. I have a feeling this won't be the last time you do that." just then the door of the room burst open revealing Rouge and baby Orion.  
  
"Amy!" she gasped shoving Sonic out of the way. "How long have you been here? Want me to tell you how it was for me? It might make it easier..." she said.  
  
Sonic ended up splat on the floor and Amy giggled nervously. "Uh, been here about half an hour... and..." she couldn't finish her sentence because she started laughing at Sonic's current state on the floor and the pained expression he was giving them.  
  
Rouge glanced over and laughed as well. "Sorry." she apologized and moved to let him sit in the seat beside Amy. Tails and Knuckles arrived shortly after.  
  
"Did you give birth yet?" asked Tails again not thinking before speaking and quickly correcting himself. "Of course not... I was... just kidding..." he tried.  
  
Everyone just laughed at the statement and Tails blushed a little.  
  
A bit later a female doctor entered the room to explain some things to Sonic and Amy. She could see Amy was worried and assured her that was perfectly normal.  
  
"Your check-up passed. Everything's a go. But there is one thing..." she said.  
  
"What?" they both asked in unison.  
  
"I'm assuming you already know this but Miss Rose will give birth to twins." she said and was taken aback when she saw their surprised faces. "You didn't know?"  
  
Sonic and Amy just stared at each other and then back at the doctor shaking their heads.  
  
"Whoa... no... really?" asked Amy placing her hand on her belly. "That explains why I've been so hungry through my pregnancy."  
  
"Two babies..." Sonic said softly. "That ultrasound was way wrong." he said suddenly sitting down in the chair.  
  
"Well, they are sometimes." she said. "Now Amy, you are in the first stage of labour, eventually your contractions will become more frequent and more intense. You may wish to use drugs, if any complications occur we'll tell you." she said.  
  
Amy thought for a moment. "I don't wish to use the drugs..." she said.  
  
The doctor nodded. "With twins you may need them... A nurse/midwife will be standing by if you need her." she said and prepared to leave again.  
  
An idea suddenly popping into her head Amy quickly stopped the doctor. "Wait!" she cried. "Can I request a nurse?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Um, yes. Who did you have in mind?" she asked.  
  
Amy pulled out her pink cell phone and dialed a number. A few quick sentences later she put it away. "Ok!" she chirped. "My nurse is on her way."  
  
10-15 minutes later Mindy showed up to help with Amy's labour.  
  
"Thanks for coming." said Amy.  
  
"No problem, wouldn't miss it for the world." she said. By this time the room was getting pretty full, Amy would have lots to do in the hours to come.  
  
The doctor was indeed correct. The contractions did get more frequent. Amy did her best to deal with them. Sometimes walking them off with Sonic or sitting in a rocker. Sonic even offered to give her a massage but remembered he had no idea how. Instead, Knuckles stepped in to relieve some tension from her shoulders.  
  
Eventually she decided to rest so the others filed out into the waiting room to give her some peace.  
  
Sonic plunked down on the nearest chair a little overwhelmed of what had happened and what was going to happen. He even felt a headache coming on and held his head in his hands.  
  
"You ok?" Knuckles asked.  
  
Lifting his head and staring at the ceiling he replied. "What if I can't handle it? Me, Sonic the Hedgehog. The guy not afraid of anything... well to tell you the truth I'm scared to death..." he admitted.  
  
"Hey, how did you think I felt when Rouge... yeah, I couldn't feel my hand for a week at least." he said opening and closing his hand. "But you know something? In between all that, all I knew was I had to support her and be there for her. Sure it's scary but how do you think she feels?"   
  
Sonic turned to look. That had never occurred to him.. Not yet anyway. Standing up he felt infused with a new strength. "You're right. I have to be comforting and supportive..." he said and started off towards the room.  
  
He was met by Mindy and Rouge who ushered him back to the room. "She's sleeping still!" they said.  
  
"Right..." he said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A bit later Amy's contractions were becoming very strong. Sonic was amazed he remembered the breathing exercises learned in the childbirth classes. He offered her some ice chips if she was thirsty and cooled her face and arms with some mist from a spray bottle.  
  
"Sonic..." she gasped now squeezing his hand extremely hard. "I don't know if I can go on..."  
  
"Amy... you're the strongest person I know. you can do this. Remember the exercises we learned." he said. "Don't get all worked up, just relax."  
  
She nodded and began the breathing patterns again.  
  
Once or twice the nurse offered the drugs again. Amy determinedly shook her head. The pain was great but she wanted a completely natural birth.  
  
This went on for some time when the nurse finally came and said. "Miss rose is now fully dilated. She is ready to push."  
  
Amy took a deep breath and pushed with all her might to the count of ten. She gave a few cries of pain but knew she had to go on. It almost felt like burning or stinging.  
  
Sonic could almost feel the great deal of pain his Amy was in. Clutching her hand like it was no tomorrow, it felt like forever before the doctor said. "Ok, I can see the head, keep going Amy."  
  
Repeating the pushing to the counts of ten she didn't stop until she knew it was over.   
  
The nurse handed Sonic some medical gloves. "You'll meed them if you'll be the first to hold your brand new baby." she told him.  
  
Speechless he took the gloves. Slipping them on he went and was the first to catch the brand new baby boy. But that wasn't all, a few minutes later Amy gave birth to a second baby a girl this time.  
  
The doctor was amazed no complications occurred. The baby hedgehogs were no bigger than kittens. She was afraid they would have problems but after they were washed and wrapped in blankets their breathing was regular and they seemed fine.  
  
Finally Amy got to hold her babies for the first time. After nine long months this was the big payoff. She let them nurse and lovingly gazed at Sonic who had been so supportive and wonderful.  
  
"What do we name them?" Amy asked. The little girl was a lilac colour which faded into pink. The little boy was a light sky blue colour which faded into white.  
  
Sonic thought for a moment. "Skye." he said.  
  
"And let's call her Hana, it means flower." said Amy caressing the little head.  
  
Later the others were allowed to come and see the new arrivals but not after Amy got well-deserved rest and some food.  
  
"She's beautiful... they both are you guys..." said Rouge and then talked to her own baby. "This is Hana, Orion say hello..." the baby just replied with unintelligible babble making everyone laugh.  
  
Even Shadow dropped by to see them, briefly of course and refusing to hold one. But Amy knew he was happy for them.  
  
Enduring all the hardships of overcoming evil and keeping it that way. Amy and Sonic knew the adventures would never end. A new one had just begun...  
  
A/N Good? Bad? Let me know! ^-^ For now... the fic is over... -.- I hope you all enjoyed it. And I hope you look for my future fics! :) 


End file.
